Gamers Legacy
by Zithoro
Summary: A Naruto fan fiction Join Kage as he is sent to the Naruto world full of ninjas I do not own Naruto or The Gamer plz dont sue meh x-x
1. 1 - Death

Congratulations, You have been chosen to be reincarnated into the narutoverse

This is what I woke up to then it hit me.

I fucking DIED. *sigh* I then read back over the screen in front of me and excitement ran through my system at one word Narutoverse, now I LOVE naruto I rewatched the show like 9 times and that includes that New episodes of Boruto.

I then looked at the screen again and thought if this was anything like The Gamer on webtoon. After a bit of debating I clicked on the X button on the top corner and then a new screen popped up.

Character Creation

Name -

Clan -

Backround -

Once I saw clan I was so excited I got to choose my clan. But then something hit me. If I get to choose my clan and backround then I could make a new clan entirely I wondered if that would work.

??? : Yes it would young one.

Y/n : Huh? Who's there? How did you know what I was thinking?

Kami : I am Kami and you were talking out loud.

Y/n : So. You're saying that I can make my own clan?

Kami : Yes. That's exactly what I am saying but you will need a backround.

Y/n : Cool.

After that happened and I got my answer is got to work.

Character Creation

Name - Kage

Clan - Demon Clan

Backround -

Kage is the son of Aiko and Hiroto

Kage has the capability of five clans.

The Uchiha, The Hyuuga, The Uzumaki, The Namikaze and The demon clan.

The demon clan was thought to be an old myth as they were killed off during the first war.

They were hunted for their powerful eyes. But someone that doesn't have demon blood cannot activate them as the demon clan were known to not only have chakra but this energy they called magic.

They used this magic to cast as they call it spells.

It is similar to chakra only instead of handsigns they used chants.

Strong warriors can also use spells with no chants.

They use this magic and pour it into their eyes to activate their special clan trait.

T

he Krasen eyes.

It gives them immense psychic powers the only drawback is these cannot be turned off.

The demon clan were the third clan to be made standing by the Uchiha and the Senju.

Given he is an Uchiha he has the sharingan aswell but due to being a direct descendant of the pure Uchiha.

He can get the EMS without trading eyes with a sibling.

He is also a Hyuuga and due to that he has the Byakugan

These come from his Father's side but due to the Demon clan being a direct descendant of Kaguya he has a chance of unlocking both the Rinnegan and the Tenseigan

From his mother's side he is gets three clans.

The Uzumaki Clan.

He has gained higher chakra reserves and gets the chance to access chakra chains.

The Namikaze clan.

This clan gives him boosted Natural Speed.

The demon clan.

This gives his the Krasen eyes.

Unlike other clans the demon clan doesn't have a certain second name.

They all are different.

Kage was found outside of Konoha.

The ninja that was scouting there saw smoke and got there as fast as they could and there was a house.

They ran inside and saw blood on blood and the bodies were so messed up you couldn't make out who they were.

As they were about to leave they heard small crying and moved the bodies to find a 6 year old unconscious and very bloody but alive.

They grabbed him and the two scrolls that were with him and ran as fast as they could to Konoha to get the child to the hospital.

Y/n: Phew well I'm ready.

Kami : Very well

New Game?

Y N

After I pressed Yes, I fell unconscious.

(Hope you enjoyed this I did my best to make it as detailed as I could also I will make the chapters longer starting next chapter. It's just I didn't know what to write in this part)

Thanks for reading.


	2. demon clans survivor

Sarutobi P.O.V

I was in the office going against my greatest enemy, Paperwork. As I lean back to take a small rest an ANBU that was patrolling the perimeter shunshinned into my office.

Sarutobi - Report!

ANBU - As we were bordering the exit we saw smoke and found a house burned down. There was bodies that were unrecognisable but we found a child that was heavily injured but alive. My team made Dog is bringing him to the hospital as we speak. We have confirmed there was no chakra use in the area. There was also two scrolls with the kid with a symbol I did not recognise, maybe you could recognise them.

As he hands be the scrolls I saw a symbol that I would have never saw coming the symbol if the Demon Clan.

I didnt know what to say, the Demon Clan was thought to be a myth, a legend, nobody believed they were real. Not even me but here there was, a scroll with the demon clan symbol.

I was freaking out internally but I had to keep up the frame of the strong hokage.

Sarutobi - Dismissed!

As the ANBU shunshinned out I left the tower, telling my secretary that I was leaving to see a child from a fire.

As I got to the hospital I went to the childs room expecting alot of things but what I didnt expect was a child with hair that had a main colour of sky blue hair but it had streaks ranging colours from black to yellow.

But avoid all that he was only 6 years old. I cant imagine what happened to him, why would someone burn down a six year olds house?

I sat down on a chair beside his bed, he was wrapped up in bandages you would be suprised if he could move.

As I was waiting for him to wake up I dosed off and woke up later by a nurse telling me visiting times were over.

Day by day I grew more worried for the kid because he wasnt waking up and before i knew it 2 months have passed and I walked in the kids hospital room just to hear.

"Who are you?"


End file.
